Filter elements include seals for isolating the clean and dirty sides of the filter element from one another so that a fluid such as a gas or liquid does not bypass filter media comprising the filter element. The current practice if to use a casting process to fix foamed urethane seals to the filter media. Generally, this is done by injecting a two part liquid such as a polyall and isocynate mixture into a mold, which mixture under heat foams create the urethane seals with filter media packs encased in the mold with the liquid seal. The foamed urethane seals are designed to withstand sustained temperatures of about 200° F. and will tolerate up to about 275° F. for brief periods. Sustained temperatures at the 275° F. level can cause the seals to become thermoplastic and degrade by reshaping themselves. This is because the cells of the foamed urethane tend to collapse resulting in the seal becoming a less compressible solid and thus loosing its flexibility. This collapse can reduce the volume of the urethane by 200-300% and thus reduce the effectiveness of initially foamed urethane as a seal. Moreover, urethane seals tend to bond with filter element housings made from NYLON® so that it can become difficult to remove filter elements having foam urethane seals from these housings during periodic maintenance.